my essay on the day i met the tribe 2002
by violent-sorrow
Summary: i wrote this for college, its a breif of my day, and a test to see if my account is still active


My essay on The day I met the tribe [pic] left 2 right micheal Wesley smith, meryl casie, calbe ross, Victoria spence  
  
My piece will be about the day I met four of the tribe actors/actresses Victoria Spence, Caleb Ross, Meryl Cassie and Micheal Wesley Smith in febuary.  
  
It was early febuary and series four had only just begun, I was what you could call extatic for I was about to embark on a journey, accompanied by Oscar and Amanda to meet up with cain and together we were going to meet 4 of the thirty odd cast of the hit nz tv show THE TRIBE. I was so excited my hands were shaking and I jarred my war paint, we had agreed to all wear war paint, I nagged my dad so much we set off a little early to collect oscar and Amanda, but when they were ready we looked like we were going to be on the show not meet people from it, we hadn't even reached the border of Yorkshire when my heart began beating like a jack hammer, oscar and Amanda seemed exceited about meeting their heros (oscar likes mws and Amanda caleb ross) but, being the only one in the car to have sat through all for series, 3 at that time, no one was more excited than me, all the way there I said no more than 2 words or less, we reached starcity and I raced inside, when I opened the doors I was amazaed at how few people there were, there were no less than 500 people, cain called me over as oscar and Amanda went to get something to eat, I was amazaed they could, when they were out of sight I began to babble and in his slow speaking way cain did to all I remember saying is "oh my zoot!". We talked and talked until Amanda and oscar came back, I think cain saw then first because he backed up, the next thing I knew I was deafened by oscar crying "POWER AND CHAOS" at the top of his lungs with his arms in the sign (the symbol of a dead tribe called the locusts), this caused everyone else there to turn and stare at him, me and amanada and cain, oscar loved the attention but I didn't I had the sick feeling that most people their recognised me from the bb, I had everything I could get my hands on that my charectar wore including his trademark locket, slowly security tried to get some order in the chaos by making us file behind a barrier, suddenly without warning everyone erupted, being short I could n't see much till lex stood on the chair and started talking, he mentioned that he wanted everyone to sign a book for the folks back in nz, and so we were off, slowly but surley we filed along, I think in comparison to some of my other friends from the bb I was at the front, as we got closer I got more crazy and cain.. well he got more sweaty, he had a majour full on crush on meryl cassie and I'd threatened to tell which I was going to, I knew my looks would get me 5 mins of attention from my hero Victoria Spence but chris. apaprt from being one of only a few coloured people (not that that's a bad thing) he was just another face in the big and I mean big crowd, finally it was our turn, I let chris go before me because I was trying to steady my hands, first was my her Victoria, I stammered my name to her, and quietly asked if I could have my picture taken with her, she agreed and I passed my camera to chris, when it was done I moved on but not without saying to her that she was cool ina tlantis high, which was nothing like what I wanted to say but it came out anyhow, next was mws but I didn't really notice him, cain had reached ebony and I was trying to tell her something when mws stuttered "whats your name?" I turned and blushed a bright colour unusual for a pale face like me, I had to repeat my name twice because my speech was still garbled, he signed the picture and when I looked at it he'd done something amazing, most people would say this was dumb but I loved it, he had spelt my name the new Zealand way Kathie, instead of Kathy like its spelt in this country, I was so totally over the mall, next as I said was meryl (ebony) she didn't say much, last was Caleb he signed the photo, but I forgot to sign his book for the cast back in NZ so when I was walking off the podeum he called me back, I was going to write power and chaos but saw someone else already had, I guessed ti was a zoot fan, and so I just signed Kathie-j.h and stepped off, we hung around screaming and generally joining in with the hype of other tribe fans and taking pictures when oscar spotted a guy with a camera that had the c9 logo on it paning round from the podium, he joined a group of girls who shouted we love you lex and then he was asked what he thought, when he answered the camera turned to me, I wanted to say something really good about Victoria but as usual I babbled so I relaxed and shouted as loud as I could "BRING BACK PATSY!" the guy smiled and walked off, we decided to look round starcity, we went outside to the bookstore and I was so excited I got a new wicca book without even realising it, I thought it was a poem book (. later as the boys were coming out of the abthroom caleb and micheal passed them and because we were leaving we followed them and I did my best to shout goodbye, Michel waved and I swear to this day it was at me, oscar swears he spoke to caleb in the mens room but I know caleb has more class than to speak in the toilets, I said goodbye to cain and told him I would see him the enct day on the net, I didn't want to leave but Amanda didn't seem to be having as much fun as me cain and oscar and so we got back into the car, Amanda and oscar refused to listen to the tribe album on the way back like we had on the way there they say it was because it was being played inside starcity but I know it was because they didn't like it and had suddenly gone off the idea of accompanying me there., so all the way back I was forced to listen to beautiful south, a none tribe like badn when I was in a totally tribal mood, when we reached the waekfeild area I was in no mood to hang any more and it was only about five, We dropped Amanda and oscar at Amanda grandmother and sped home I was so excited a wrote it all down in my notebook, AND on my computer, and demanded that my dad get me four frames so nothing could happen to my signed pictures, I made one fatal mistake that day.. Not kissing Caleb and Micheal like the other girls did, I was ragged about it on the net days after, and Oscars big scene was the talk of the bb till about august when finnaly the c9 computer camera guy had finished splicing the film and put it up, my bring back patsy isn't on but I am ( I think its where I'm shaking hands with ebony (meryl cassie). I was in a funny mood that day, I wrote down every word I could think of and all the tribe names then I wrote them how they were pronounced in nz, then I wrote down what I would do different if they ever came back over which they do at the beginning of every new series. And to this day 7 months later I still say that if it ever happens again which I hope it will when series 5 airs in march-april time next year I am gonna do things right 


End file.
